Light and Fire
by BlindSavior
Summary: An Axel and Roxas story. Not much to explain, just read x3


Bright blue eyes fluttered open, their vision groggy and unfocused. The boy sat up, brushing a few strands of blonde from his face. He looked at his surroundings, a very small room in which _everything_ was white. A closed door laid to his left, a window, a desk and chair to his right. The window provided the knowledge that it was daylight outside. A glance at the desk showed a folded pile of black clothing. He looked down at himself. He was pale, and somewhat muscular, he appeared no older than 16. He was naked; a white blanket covered him from the waist down. He looked up, a canopy bed with the symbol of Organization XIII imprinted onto the fabric, although the symbol was foreign to him at the time.

The door handle turned and his eyes shot over to look at it. A tall man entered. He had very unruly red hair, bright green eyes and looked dangerously thin. Green eyes above small diamond tattoos looked at him.

"Hey you're finally awake…"

"Y-yeah…" He found it difficult to speak. "Where am I?"

"This is the stronghold of Organization XIII, got it memorized?"

"What?"

The man sighed, making his way over to the desk and turning the chair to face him, sitting down in it and looking at him.

"Put your hand on your heart."

He was a bit taken aback by the question but complied.

"You feel any beating?"

"No…"

"You've become a nobody."

"A what?"

"Hey, stop asking so many questions. You'll get all the answers you want from the superior." The man reached behind him and picked up the folded pile of clothing, handing it to the boy. "Put these on."

The boy stood, causing the man to somewhat hurriedly focus his attention on the ceiling. A few moments of silence passed before the man spoke again.

"What's your name?"

The boy finished fastening his pants, sitting down to pull on the pair of boots.

"…Roxas." He paused for a moment. "What's yours?"

The man turned his attention away from the ever-fascinating ceiling to look at Roxas, his green gaze trailing up his body. He stopped himself from staring at the boy's almost angel-like features to focus in on his eyes.

"Axel. Got it memorized?" A smirk lined his pale face as he spoke.

Roxas seemed to find the man checking him over discomforting, because he put the coat on rather hurriedly.

"So… I guess I should take a look around huh?"

Axel stood, running his fingers through his hair. He extended a hand to Roxas.

"Sure. I'll take you on the grand tour." Humor lined his voice and his eyes glittered in a way that made Roxas' breath catch in his throat.

"Uhh… sure…" He ignored Axel's hand, pushing past him and opening the door, letting himself out. Axel followed.

Axel showed him around the castle. Showing him where all the necessary rooms were. Such as the kitchen, bathroom and other things of that nature.

Months passed and the two forged somewhat of a friendship. Sure there were times when Axel's interest in the two of them being a bit more than just friends was more obvious than usual, but Roxas managed to avoid it rather well.

One night Demyx had tapped into the castle's liquor supply and found it to hard to resist throwing a massive party. Everyone in the Organization seemed to join in. Only Xemnas and Saïx labeled the party as "immature behavior". The party was held in front of Memory's Skyscraper. Demyx labeled its steps as the perfect stage.

Demyx played his sitar and Larxene, deciding Demyx was hogging all the attention, decided to try singing. Which failed miserably due to the fact that she was blind drunk. She ended up falling over in a fit of giggles and passing out not to long after.

Xigbar, Xaldin and Luxord indulged in a game of strip poker, eventually dragging in Zexion and Lexaeus as well. However, as soon as Zexion and Lexaeus had lost their coats they found it better to just head back to the castle for their own private game of strip poker, sans the cards of course.

Roxas however stayed out of the way in a nearby alley, not wanting to be cooped up in the castle with the ever-unpredictable Saïx, whom at any given moment could decide to rip Roxas apart. He also wasn't looking foreword to an evening spent hearing Xemnas give a long boring speech about nobodies and Kingdom Hearts (as he often did). The boy sighed, kicking some pebbles down the alley. Hands stuffed in his pockets, back leaning against the wall, he looked… miserable to say the least. Axel staggered into the alley, half-full bottle of Irish whiskey in one hand.

"Hello there beautiful…" His speech was heavily slurred and he kept bumping into the walls of the narrow alley, giggling when he did.

"W-what did you call me?"

"You heard me…" Axel said, fighting off a laugh.

Roxas frowned.

"You're drunk Axel. You have no idea what you're saying…" This was, of course, a failed attempt to hide his pleased shock at Axel complimenting him in such a manner.

"Trust me, I can burn off this alcohol whenever I feel like it…" Axel had managed to slur the word alcohol into al-key-hall. This only made Roxas crack a smile.

Axel then dropped the bottle, the glass shattering as it hit the concrete bottom of the alley. Axel approached Roxas, his demeanor had changed, and something in his eyes was different. Axel placed hands on either side of Roxas on the wall; leaving Roxas pined between Axel and the cold brick wall. Roxas looked uncomfortable.

"A-axel what're you do-" He was cut short by a pair of lips being pressed roughly against his.

He uttered a soft "mmph!" in protest, but Axel seemed to ignore it, instead forcing his tongue between Roxas' lips, which earned him another "MMPH!". The redhead's hand moved to fumble with the zipper on Roxas' coat, successfully unzipping it to the boy's waist before being shoved off.

"Axel stop it!" Roxas moved shaky hands to zip his coat back up to cover his bare chest. None of the organization members wore anything on their torsos except the coat there was no need.

Axel smirked and supported his weight on one of the walls; green eyes burning into Roxas' blue ones. Roxas tried to avert his gaze, although couldn't help but look into the green eyes that studied him. Roxas opened his mouth as if to speak but closed it quickly, hurriedly shoving past Axel and heading back to the castle.


End file.
